smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The High Cost Of Smurfing/Part 6
Papa Smurf paced around inside his guest chamber, constantly looking at his pocket watch, feeling really anxious. Empath and Periwinkle seemed to be taking much longer than he thought to return. He began to feel like something was wrong and that something happened to them. He was about to step out of his chambers when some guards entered into the chambers. "Papa Smurf, you are to come with us to stand before King Goldenrod for questioning," one of the guards said. "Why, what's wrong?" Papa Smurf asked. "Where's Empath and Periwinkle?" "Come with us and do not say a word," the other guard said. Papa Smurf realized that he had no choice but to be taken to the throne room. The atmosphere inside the throne room was deadly serious, as if Papa Smurf was going to be put on trial for a serious crime. "King Goldenrod, I do not understand why I am smurfed here at this time," Papa Smurf said as soon as he stood before the king. "Silence, Papa Smurf," King Goldenrod said. "Scullcap has evidence that you and your son are conspiring with my daughter to steal pixie dust from my kingdom and use it for your own personal business." "Evidence? What evidence?" Papa Smurf said. "We're only here to prove the innocence of Vanity Smurf in regard to the theft. Why would we come to your kingdom and do this to you?" "Maybe you should ask your own son that same question," Scullcap said, showing up with both Empath and Periwinkle surrounded by guards. "I have caught these two inside my office trying to divert the flow of pixie dust from our refinery to the Smurf Village." "That's a lie!" Periwinkle said. "Scullcap is trying to take over the kingdom by selling pixie dust as a drug." "Silence!" King Goldenrod roared. "You, my young Smurf, is what Scullcap said about you true?" "It is true, your majesty," Empath said. "We were planning to steal pixie dust from your kingdom with the intention of using it in our Smurf Village." "Empath, how could you say that?" Papa Smurf said. "You know that's not true!" "Silence!" King Goldernrod roared. "Unless there's evidence to the contrary, I'm going to have to declare you, your son, and my daughter Periwinkle as criminals and traitors to my kingdom." "This one believes that there is evidence," another voice spoke. Everyone turned to see that it was Polaris Psyche, who had Wild Dagga with him carried by the collar of his robe. "This troll right here is an associate of Scullcap, and he has been selling pixie dust to customers by his master's orders for profit." "Please, don't let him touch me again!" Wild Dagga said. "I confess that it is all true! I am an employee of Scullcap, and I have been helping him sell pixie dust for those who want to get high on the stuff. I have been doing it for years. Everything you need to know about Scullcap's business is right in his office. You can go and check for yourself." "This stranger has manipulated the witness to make him say what he wants him to say," Scullcap said. "He's in league with these two Smurfs." "This troll does work for him, Father," Periwinkle said. "I have seen it, and so has Empath." King Goldenrod stroked his beard, wondering what decision he was going to make. Then he said, "Guards, release the Smurf and my daughter from your grasp. I will order an investigation of the facility to verify the validity of the claim. If what has been revealed today is true, then I have no choice but to declare you, Scullcap, as a criminal." "You're not going to do anything like that today, you despot!" Empath shouted as he made a rush toward the king. Polaris sensed that Empath was being mentally manipulated into attacking the king. "Empath, settle down!" Polaris said as he grabbed him before he touched the king. "Something's got a hold of your mind!" "You step aside and let me remove this tyrant from the throne, you traitor!" Empath said as the two of them struggled with each other. "Empath, you're under the effects of the pixie dust," Polaris said in a calm voice, trying to reason with his friend. "Scullcap is trying to manipulate you in order to gain the throne for himself. Trust this one when this one says that this one is your friend, and this one is your Psychelian brother." The struggle seemed to last for about a minute, with Empath fighting the temptation of pixie dust in his mind. Then finally he came to his senses and relaxed. "Polaris, what are you doing here?" he asked. "And what was this smurf doing inside the throne room?" "This one senses that you were drugged and forced to attack the king when things took a turn against Scullcap, Empath," Polaris said. "Scullcap?" Empath said. "He's the one who was building a drug ring right here in Pixitopia. We've got to stop him." "We're in the process of doing so, Empath," Polaris said. "We must let justice work its way through the process so that a verdict can be reached." "Empath, Scullcap is getting away," Periwinkle said as she saw him make a run for it. Empath soon ran after Scullcap. His adversary was fast, but Empath was faster and soon tripped him up by using his telekinetic powers. "You're not going to have me be branded as a criminal," Scullcap said defiantly. "That's up to King Goldenrod to decide," Empath said as he picked up Scullcap and carried him back to the throne room. ----- Soon, a verdict has been reached. "I conclude from the evidence that was brought to my attention that Scullcap and his associate Wild Dagga are guilty of trafficking illegal substances from my kingdom to others, and that Vanity Smurf and his friends and my daughter are thereby declared innocent of wrongdoing," King Goldenrod declared. "This case is now adjourned." "Oh, thank you, Father," Periwinkle said, throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss. "I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I was betraying you." "You were only trying to help bring justice to your friends, my dear," King Goldenrod said. "Although we will suffer for a while in the production of pixie dust while we search for another supervisor, I promise that we will not have any more incidences of pixie dust being used for the wrong things." "I'm very glad that you're smurfing a stand on that, my king," Papa Smurf said. "We would like very much to keep our worlds as free from drugs as possible." "This smurf appreciates you coming to this smurf's rescue and that of Papa Smurf and Periwinkle with bringing Wild Dagga to confess before the courts, Polaris," Empath said. "This one is only doing what a good friend and a Psychelian brother should be doing for his lifemate, Empath," Polaris said. "Well, I guess that means you'll be leaving soon," Periwinkle said to the two Smurfs and Polaris. "Would you please give these bottles of fragrances to Vanity when you return there?" "This one would suggest that you would accompany us to the Smurf Village to deliver the fragrance bottles to Vanity yourself, Periwinkle," Polaris said. "You mean right now?" Periwinkle said, sounding excited at the prospect. She then turned to her father. "Oh, please, my father, may I have your permission to go with the Smurfs to visit Vanity and deliver the fragrances?" "Yes, you may indeed, my daughter, as long as you return here," King Goldenrod said, smiling. Periwinkle smiled, and then she turned to the two Smurfs and Polaris. "Whenever you're ready to leave, I'm coming with you," Periwinkle said. ----- Vanity continued to lay there in the infirmary in silence, resting. Then he opened his eyes, sensing that somebody had just come into the room to visit him. He looked and saw who it was. "Periwinkle," he said. "Vanity," she said. "I heard that you were sick, so I came to bring the fragrances you accidentally left behind at my place." "Thank you," Vanity said. "Oh, I look so horrible right now." "Not to me, you don't," Periwinkle said. "You're just as handsome as I am beautiful." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Vanity could feel a warm glow coming from the kiss that coursed through his entire body. The kiss just seemed to invigorate him and heal him completely. Empath and Smurfette both watched the scene from a distance. "I'm so glad to hear that Vanity is no longer smurfed of as a thief among the pixies," Smurfette said. "He'll recover from this injury, but this smurf can sense that it will take some time for him to get over being addicted to that pixie dust," Empath said. "Smurfing a stop to pixie dust being sold as a drug is at least a smurf in the right direction, Empath," Smurfette said. "We can cut off the supply chain, but it's not going to stop anyone's desire for a pleasure that could kill them," Empath said. "We can work on the other end together with Vanity, won't we?" Smurfette asked. "As long as he has friends that will watch over him for his well-being, he can conquer anything," Empath said. ----- Some days later, Vanity was released from the infirmary, back to full health again. Doctor gave him an examination and a clean diagnosis, but warned him not to ingest anything toxic through his nose or that might kill him. He was given a prescription of pills that would alleviate the pain he was feeling from the withdrawal symptoms he was having from not ingesting any pixie dust. Vanity felt that he was now on the road to recovery. Tapper and Duncan decided to sit next to him at the dining commons. "So how is my fellow Smurf feeling today, Vanity?" Tapper asked. "I'm feeling a little better, but I'm still ashamed of the secret that I was trying to hide from the other Smurfs," Vanity answered. "I can imagine it's not something you would be proud to smurf with your fellow Smurfs, laddie," Duncan said. "Still, you've got the spirit of a McSmurf in you to overcome the desire." "Really?" Vanity said. "But I don't feel much like a fighter." "Not all fights are with earthly weapons, my friend," Tapper said. "As the holy book smurfs, our fight is not with flesh and blood, but with powers, authorities, rulers of darkness in this world, and evil spiritual forces in the heavenlies. To fight this kind of battle, you need weapons that are not carnal, but are mighty in the Lord for the smurfing down of strongholds, smurfing down arguments and every high thing that exalts itself against the knowledge of the Almighty, smurfing every thought captive unto the obedience of His Son." "You sound like you want me to believe in this God of yours, Tapper," Vanity said. "I'm not going to lie to you about that, Vanity," Tapper said. "This battle of the spirit is too much for you to smurf alone. So I will help you and so will my friend Duncan to get you smurfed in the direction that you should take if you want complete victory. Just remember that with the Almighty on your side, you won't have to worry about the outcome." "You're always welcome to wear 'the armor of the spirit' that I'm smurfing with you if you want to smurf that desire in the seat of its smurfs, laddie," Duncan said. "I may not agree fully with everything about your life, but I care too much for you to let you smurf away." "Well, thank you for thinking so much about me," Vanity said. "I might as well give what you're offering me a try anyway." "We will be there for you to help you win, Vanity," Tapper said, smiling. Just then Papa Smurf came over to where Vanity was sitting. "So how is my little Smurf doing today?" he asked. "Oh, I'm doing fine right now, Papa Smurf, but I feel so ashamed of what I smurfed to you and that I didn't heed your warning not to smurf with dangerous substances," Vanity said. "You're fortunate that you have a family and friend that will smurf out for you, Vanity, even if your behaviors do offend certain other Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "But as I said to those who were affected by the Orb of Euphoria, your friends can only smurf so much for you to keep you out of danger." "But how can I even measure up to the perfectness of your favorite son Empath?" Vanity asked. "He always seems to smurf everything right, and here I am, proving myself to be a failure." "Just because Empath is my favorite son does not mean that I no longer smurf any love for you or your fellow Smurfs, Vanity," Papa Smurf said. "You're just as special to me on the day I adopted you as my own as you still are to this very day. Besides, we all make mistakes, even Empath, so there's no one among us who's entirely perfect. Just remember to never doubt my love for you, ever." "So do you forgive me for what I have smurfed to you, Papa Smurf?" Vanity asked. "I have already forgiven you, Vanity," Papa Smurf said. "Oh, thank you, Papa Smurf," Vanity said, enthusiastically throwing his arms around the village leader to give him a hug of gratitude. "I promise that I'll be a much better Smurf in the future." Papa Smurf chuckled. "Just be the Smurf that you are, Vanity. You don't need to change anything about yourself to make me love you." Just then Smurfette came by. "Hello there, Vanity," she greeted. "I'm happy to see that you're up and about, smurfing your best today." "I don't feel like I'm at my best today, but I'm glad that you can smurf that about me," Vanity said. "Well, maybe we can smurf some time together at Tapper's Tavern this evening to discuss your new beauty projects with me," Smurfette said. "You sure you want to smurf time with me, when you have Empath?" Vanity asked. "I don't think Empath will mind one bit, Vanity," Smurfette answered. "After all, we're still friends." Vanity sighed. "I will meet you there tonight if that's what you desire, Smurfette." Smurfette giggled. "It will be just like old times." "Yes, it certainly will," Vanity said, as Empath stood with Papa Smurf and Polaris Psyche, watching them together and smiling. "At least, there's one situation that will have a potentially happy ending, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "You're not worried that Vanity and Smurfette might have something going on between them that may interfere with your relationship with her, Empath?" Polaris asked. "Why should I be worried, Polaris?" Empath said. "I can trust Smurfette with whoever she wants to be with. She's her own Smurf after all." "That won't be the last time my Smurfs will experiment with things that they should not be smurfing around with, Empath, but for now Vanity has learned his lesson," Papa Smurf said. Just then, Nat, Sassette, and Slouchy approached the three. "Pappy Smurf, Snappy has gone and smurfed something stupid again," Sassette said. "What did he smurf this time, Sassette?" Papa Smurf asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "Snappy had sniffed the pollen from a dumdum flower when you smurfed us not to, Papa Smurf," Nat answered. "Yeah, and now it's making him smurf so high and stupid," Slouchy added. "Oh no," Papa Smurf groaned. Just then, Snappy appeared, staggering around like a toddler not knowing which way to go. His eyes looked really wide open, as if he had a shot of something that was very powerful. He looked at Papa Smurf and then said, "Wow, who is that smurf with the red suit and the white beard? Is that Santa Claus?" "That's Pappy Smurf, and I think you're going to be in big trouble with him today," Sassette said. "Trouble? What did I smurf today? Nothing, that's what!" Snappy said. Papa Smurf rolled his eyes while Empath snickered. "Well, here we smurf again," Papa Smurf said. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The High Cost Of Smurfing chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles